C'est Arrivé au Printemps
by TiteSevie
Summary: - Traduction d'une fic de Roni Black -
1. L'Arrivée

_Coucou les gens !_

_Voilà la traduction d'une fic que j'ai adorée et que je trouve super-mignonne, et on en trouve pas beaucoup ( enfin ça n'est que mon humble avis... )._

_L'originale s'intitule It Happened in the Spring, de Roni Black._

_( bon, on va faire ça dans les règles, vite fait... Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent – malheureusement - à une certaine JK Rowling, l'histoire est de Roni Black et moi j'ai fait, euh... la traduction ! )_

_Je l'ai notée PG-13 car il est fait rapidement mention de violence dans un des chapitres, mais en fait, on pourrait aussi bien la classer G._

_Je vous posterai vite les chapitres suivants – si si, c'est vrai pour une fois, j'ai déjà tout fini, elle est assez courte ;)_

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimer... ( surtout que j'ai quand même passé ma nuit entière là-dessus... V.V° Zzz... )_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : n'hésitez pas à aller lire l'originale surtout, le niveau d'anglais n'est pas spécialement difficile ;)_

_ **www. fanfiction.net /read.php?storyid=1539159** ( je suis désolée, je sais pas mettre de lien v.v; ( help ! ) il suffit juste de virer les espaces... )_

_Et The Blue Butterfly du même auteur est super chouette aussi._

.

Chapitre 1 : L'Arrivée

.

Il n'y avait rien que Narcissa Malefoy détestait plus que la nuit.

Le jour n'était pas mieux. Elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle était toute seule dans l'immense Manoir Malefoy. Enfin, pas vraiment seule. Deux elfes de maison étaient là aussi. Mais Narcissa n'avait jamais trouvé que leur compagnie fût plaisante.

Durant la journée, elle allait donc s'asseoir dans le grand jardin et lisait un livre. Elle avait des tonnes de livres. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait encore distraire son esprit. Lire.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans la nuit pour la distraire. Et Narcissa se retournait dans son lit pendant des heures, cherchant à s'endormir.

C'était une tâche difficile.

Lucius avait été tué au cours de la guerre, un mois plus tôt. Narcissa était restée seule, car Drago était parti vivre avec Hermione, sa petite amie.

C'était le printemps. Le Manoir Malefoy était toujours beau au printemps – le jardin, du moins. Il y avait plus d'une centaine d'arbres et de fleurs différents, et actuellement, ils fleurissaient tous dans d'éblouissantes couleurs.

Cependant, cette vision charmante ne réconfortait pas Narcissa. Elle se sentait tellement seule. Et avait vraiment pitié de son triste sort.

.

C'était un beau matin ; Narcissa était assise dans le salon, lisant un nouveau livre parlant d'amour. Elle aimait les histoires d'amour. C'était plus fort qu'elle – elle était trop romantique. Lucius détestait ça. Il s'était toujours moqué de son sentimentalisme.

Elle s'arrêta de lire un moment, et se leva du divan. Elle jeta un oeil à sa réflexion dans le miroir. Une belle, grande, mince femme. Elle semblait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Aucun doute, bien des femmes auraient donné n'importe quoi pour lui ressembler.

- Et où cela mène-t-il ?

Narcissa soupira et s'éloigna. A quoi cela servait-il d'être si belle ( oui, elle savait à quel point elle était belle ) alors qu'elle n'avait personne, absolument personne pour apprécier sa beauté ?

Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le jardin était tout fleuri. Narcissa l'observa. Cela ne la rendit pas moins misérable pour autant.

Alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle entendit un coup frappé à la porte.

Elle pensa que les elfes iraient ouvrir. Puis elle se rappela qu'ils travaillaient tous deux dans le jardin. Elle devait ouvrir elle-même.

Elle soupira de nouveau, traversa le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Elle dut porter la main à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien, puisque très bon ami de Lucius. Il était souvent venu au Manoir. Elle l'avait également rencontré plusieurs fois à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle venait voir si tout allait bien pour son fils.

Severus Snape.

Il portait ses habituels vêtements noirs et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, semblait moins menaçant qu'à son habitude. Mais cela ne rassura pas Narcissa. Que faisait-il ici ? Venait-il se venger ? Allait-il devenir le Lucius numéro 2 ? Elle remarqua qu'il portait une petite mallette noire – mais que diable avait-il l'intention de faire ?

Narcissa, cherchant un soutien, s'appuya sur la porte.

- Bonjour, dit Snape d'une voix basse.

Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les siens.

- Que... que...

Narcissa déglutit et se força à parler.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- En fait...

Snape prit une longue inspiration.

- C'est une histoire assez courte. Me laisserez-vous une chance de la raconter ?

- Allez-y, dit Narcissa, croisant les bras et le regardant suspicieusement, mais n'espérez pas que je vous croie.

- Ecoutez, dit Snape, je sais que je ne vous ai jamais donné de raison de me faire confiance... Mais vous savez probablement que je ne suis pas un Mangemort et...

- Non, je ne savais certainement pas cela, répliqua froidement Narcissa.

Snape parut surpris.

- Lucius ne vous a pas dit que j'avais trahi Voldemort ?

Narcissa se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait bien entendu le Lucius mentionner, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit de quoi il retournait exactement – il ne lui faisait simplement pas confiance.

- Je sais que vous avez trahi Voldemort, dit-elle, mais c'est tout ce que je sais et cela ne fait pas de vous une personne digne de confiance. Comment puis-je être sûre que vous ne le supportez pas à nouveau ?

- Hmm, je comprends qu'il sera difficile de vous convaincre. Vous ne me devez rien, et je vais vous demander une énorme faveur. Croyez-moi, je ne serai pas venu ici si je n'y avais pas été forcé.

Narcissa serra les dents.

- Racontez-moi juste votre histoire. Et rappelez-vous, vous avez dit que ce serait court.

- Oui.

Il prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien, Voldemort a été tué le mois dernier...

- Sans rire, l'interrompit Narcissa, levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Les Aurors ont tué les Mangemorts, continua Snape comme si de rien n'était, mais ils ne les ont pas tous eus. Ils cherchent toujours les Mangemorts qu'ils n'ont pas encore capturés.

- Et ? siffla Narcissa.

- Et bien... hier soir, ils sont venus chez moi. Ils m'ont accusé d'être un Mangemort également. Apparemment, ils avaient réussi à en tuer un autre ce jour-là, et il leur a dit que j'étais toujours Mangemort.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai essayé de fuir. Ils ont détruit la maison. Alors qu'ils allaient me tuer, Dumbledore est apparu. Il y a eu une longue dispute. Dumbledore a juré que je n'étais pas Mangemort, et qu'il me faisait confiance. Au bout d'un moment, il les a convaincu.

Narcissa l'observait attentivement.

- Ca, c'est tout ce qu'il est resté dans les ruines de la maison, dit sourdement Snape, montrant sa mallette. Pratiquement rien, en fait. Dumbledore était outré. Il a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, qu'il allait s'assurer que le Ministère me trouve une nouvelle maison. Mais en attendant...

Sa voix s'éteignit, et Narcissa comprit soudain ce qu'il était sur le point de demander.

- Attendez une minute, dit-elle fortement, vous voulez vivre ICI ?

- C'est juste temporaire, plaida Snape en lui jetant un coup d'oeil d'un air qui appelait presque à la clémence.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de noter son regard. Il n'était pas beau, mais il n'était certainement pas aussi laid qu'elle l'avait toujours considéré. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne semblait plus irrité ni taciturne comme il en avait l'habitude ?

- Ecoutez, dit-il, croyez-moi... Je ne serai pas venu vous embarrasser si je n'y avais pas été contraint. Honnêtement. Je promets que je ne vous dérangerai pas. Je peux vivre dans une pièce au premier étage, loin de votre chambre.

Narcissa le considéra un moment.

- A une seule condition, dit-elle sévèrement.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Nous ne mangerons pas ensemble, prévint-elle. Mes elfes de maison préparent tous les repas, mais nous ne mangerons pas à la même heure. Vous prendrez vos repas après que j'ai fini les miens.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

- Et vous ne viendrez jamais dans ma chambre ou ma salle de bains, ajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien.

- Et...

Narcissa ne savait pas très bien comment le dire, mais elle serra de nouveau les dents et continua.

- En fait, je suis un peu... seule ici. Donc quand j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, vous serez là.

- Toujours.

Narcissa leva les yeux et vit Snape qui la regardait très sincèrement.

- Oh, et vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa. Ne m'appelez pas Mrs. Malefoy, je n'aime pas ce nom.

Il hocha la tête.

Narcissa fit un léger sourire.

- Alors, vous pouvez rester.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Snape. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Narcissa se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. Son sourire le faisait paraître plus jeune à ses yeux, et même – osa-t-elle penser – plus beau.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit-elle, et il la suivit à l'intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Se dirigeant vers le couloir, Narcissa jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre. C'était étrange, mais tout d'un coup, le jardin fleuri semblait véritablement magnifique.

.


	2. L'Installation

_Coucou les gens ! _

**Abel : **Merci ! C'est vrai qu'en fait, on voit assez peu Narcissa, c'est dommage, paske c'est comme Sev, on connaît pas grand chose sur elle et donc on peut inventer plein de trucs ! et c'est une des seules nanas qui soient de son age en plus...

**Lisandra : ** moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça original comme idée, imaginer Sev en train de demander asile ;p Pour l'écriture, c'est paske c'est bien écrit au départ, moi je traduis ça du mieux que je peux.

**Dragounette : ** la voilà !

**Kaoro : ** si, si c'est possible, un Narcissa/Sev ! même qu'en plus ils vont bien ensemble ;)

**Sohaya : ** bah merci beaucoup, voilà la suite :)

_Cinq reviews pour un premier chapitre, c'est pas mal, merci beaucoup..._

_Voilà donc les deux prochains chapitres, paske j'ai un peu traîné, il est vrai._

_Bisoux et bonne lecture !_

.

Chapitre 2 : L'Installation

.

- Ici.

Narcissa ouvrit une porte au bout du couloir.

- Vous pouvez prendre cette chambre.

Snape regarda à l'intérieur. C'était une chambre spacieuse, avec du papier peint vert, un lit double, une grande armoire et un bureau noir.

- Je l'aime bien, dit-il, entrant dans la pièce et posant sa mallette sur le sol.

Il se tourna vers Narcissa.

- Merci.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air las.

- Je vous laisse vous installer. Voulez-vous que je vous appelle un elfe pour vous aider ?

- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas grand-chose. Je me débrouillerai.

- A plus tard, dit Narcissa avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle retourna dans le salon afin de se relaxer un peu. "_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_" s'interrogea-t-elle. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'ai un homme qui vit chez moi ! Et pas un homme ordinaire. Severus Snape !"

.

Plus tard dans la journée, Narcissa croisa Snape dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'elle entrait pour prendre un nouveau livre. Il était assis.

- Re-bonjour, dit-elle, un peu embarrassée.

- Re-bonjour, répondit-il. Hmm, vous croyez que je peux manger maintenant ?

- Quoi ? dit-elle, surprise. Manger quoi ?

- ... Déjeuner.

- Déjeuner ?

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Il est presque quinze heures ! Vous voulez me dire que vous n'avez toujours pas déjeuné ?

- Non, dit Snape. J'attendais que vous ayez mangé.

- Oh ! dit simplement Narcissa.

Puis elle réalisa.

- Mais attendez... j'ai mangé il y a presque trois heures ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas mangé après moi ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjeuné, répondit-il avec bon sens.

Narcissa eut un peu honte d'elle-même.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle, s'asseyant à ses côtés, je crois que j'ai été trop dure tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez manger quand vous voulez. Ca n'est pas très grave si nous mangeons ensemble une fois de temps en temps. Je... je pensais juste que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... sur le moment. Mais si vous avez faim, n'attendez pas que j'aie fini, d'accord ? Servez-vous.

- Très bien, dit Snape en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, reprit Narcissa en regardant le livre qu'il tenait, que lisez-vous ?

- Oh... Juste un livre d'horreur. J'aime ça.

- Faites voir, dit-elle, et sans attendre la permission, lui prit le livre des mains.

Un tic recourba la lèvre de Snape, mais il ne dit rien.

- Oh, c'est un livre de Stephen King ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez ça.

- Je ne crois pas que j'aie jamais partagé mes passions littéraires avec vous, répondit-il, sarcastique. J'aime Stephen King. C'est mon auteur moldu favori.

Narcissa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné.

- Deviné quoi ?

- Deviné que vous lisiez de la littérature moldue.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

- Parce que...

Narcissa essaya de trouver les mots justes.

- Parce que vous êtes... un Serpentard.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils.

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais rencontré de Serpentard qui pensait que la littérature moldue était assez bonne pour lui.

- Oh. Donc vous me considérez en fait comme un snob.

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! se reprit-t-elle vivement. J'ai juste dit que... enfin... la plupart des Serpentard sont... différents de vous.

- Vous voulez dire que je ne suis pas un vrai Serpentard ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais mon mari l'était également et...

La voix de Narcissa s'éteignit alors qu'elle se rappelait Lucius, et Snape la regarda. Elle déglutit, fixant le tapis vert sapin, et continua.

- Mon mari était un Serpentard aussi, et il haïssait les Moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

- Eh bien, reprit Snape d'une voix glaciale, devinez quoi, je ne suis pas Lucius, si ?

Narcissa le dévisagea, surprise par son ton soudainement froid.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-elle calmement.

Snape reprit son livre et commença à lire. Narcissa se sentit inutile, et était embarrassée. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui l'avait froissé ? Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait dit au sujet de Lucius ? Mais en quoi Snape était-il concerné par Lucius ?

Elle prit un livre d'une étagère et se plongea également dedans. Ils lurent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis Snape se leva.

- Bien, Mrs. Malefoy, je pense que je vais rejoindre ma chambre. Je vous verrai plus tard.

Narcissa leva les yeux pour croiser les siens.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne m'appelez pas Mrs. Malefoy. Vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa.

- Bien, répondit-il poliment. Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Severus.

- Je le ferai.

- A plus tard.

Et il sortit.

.

Severus revint à sa chambre, s'assit et tenta de poursuivre sa lecture, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer.

C'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'était pas venu au Manoir Malefoy seulement parce que c'était le seul endroit auquel il avait pensé. Depuis la première fois qu'il était venu voir Lucius au Manoir, et avait vu Narcissa, elle l'avait complètement obsédé. C'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle avait en plus un charme naturel très spécial, qui la rendait irrésistiblement attirante.

Il était amoureux. Il aimait Narcissa Malefoy. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé de sa vie, et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pût le devenir. Mais c'était arrivé. Et c'était tellement merveilleux, et tellement... douloureux, en même temps.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la plus petite chance avec elle. Pourquoi une femme belle, charmante comme Narcissa choisirait un homme laid et mal luné comme lui ?

Cependant, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, il n'avait pas pu résister à l'opportunité de vivre avec elle. Même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment, le simple fait qu'il puisse la voir tous les jours le rendait heureux. Ils pourraient au moins devenir amis. Et puis... peut-être... s'il avait de la chance...

"Non, Severus", s'admonesta-t-il. "N'y pense même pas. Non !"

Il baissa le nez vers son livre et se força à lire.

.

_Cher Drago,_

_Tu ne vas jamais croire à ce qui est arrivé. Ce matin, Severus Snape est venu à la maison et m'a dit que les Aurors avaient détruit la sienne, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était Mangemort. Dumbledore a sauvé sa vie, mais il est resté sans endroit où aller. Il est donc venu et m'a demandé l'asile pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore réussisse à convaincre le Ministère de lui procurer une nouvelle maison._

_J'ai dit oui, parce que j'étais vraiment désolée pour lui. Il vit donc maintenant avec moi – le croiras-tu ? Il est plutôt gentil avec moi, en fait. J'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie ici – cette maison est tellement froide et vide depuis que tu es parti. Je me demandais seulement si Severus Snape serait une compagnie plaisante. Enfin, je pense qu'il a droit à sa chance, non ?_

_Fais mes amitiés à Hermione._

_Maman._

_._


	3. Garde Robe

Chapitre 3 : Garde-robe

.

Le matin suivant, Narcissa fut réveillée par un fort coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle jeta un oeil à son réveil. Il était seulement six heures du matin.

- Zut ! siffla-t-elle, sortant de son lit afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Severus se tenait là, déjà complètement habillé. Il vit sa chemise de nuit de soie blanche et ses longs cheveux en bataille, et Narcissa se sentit soudain gênée.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que je sortais, dit Severus cérémonieusement.

Narcissa lui jeta un oeil.

- Vous sortez ?

- Oui.

- Et je peux vous demander où ? dit-elle en repliant ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il. J'ai besoin de me trouver quelques vêtements.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Narcissa, fronçant les sourcils.

Elle voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas – sa curiosité avait toujours été forte.

- Eh bien, vous savez, ils ont détruit ma maison, murmura Severus, et tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur par la même occasion, incluant la plupart des mes vêtements. Je n'ai donc pas grand-chose sur moi pour l'instant.

- Oh, et vous allez acheter de nouveaux vêtements ? dit Narcissa, ses yeux s'éclairant. Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Hein ?

- Je viens avec vous, décréta-t-elle enthousiaste. Vous ne pouvez pas aller faire du shopping et me laisser ici. Je vous aiderai à choisir. Laissez-moi juste cinq minutes pour m'habiller.

- Mais...

Narcissa lui ferma la porte au nez et se dépêcha de se débarbouiller et se vêtir. Un quart d'heure, elle sortit de sa chambre portant une cape bleu layette, les cheveux tirés en queue de cheval. Severus était assis sur le plancher, attendant, et se leva lorsqu'elle se montra.

- C'était rapide, dit-il, sarcastique.

- Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle sans relever la remarque. Allons-y.

Severus la fixa.

- Quoi ? sourit-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Oh, ne soyez pas idiot, répondit-elle avant de traverser le couloir. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée. Vous allez voir combien je peux me montrer utile quand il s'agit de shopping. Venez.

Severus grimaça, puis haussa les épaules d'un air résigné avant de la suivre.

- Le Chemin de Traverse, vous avez dit ? demanda Narcissa. Bon, vous savez transplaner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment que je sais !

- Alors, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, et avec un fort POP, elle disparut.

Severus poussa un long soupir et transplana également.

.

- Il n'y a personne ici ! s'écria Narcissa.

Ils se tenaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui semblait presque désert. Seuls quelques sorciers et sorcières se promenaient alentours, bien que les boutiques fussent déjà toutes ouvertes.

- Bien, dit Severus qui se dirigea rapidement vers l'une des échoppes.

Narcissa courut après lui. Il entra. Elle entra derrière lui.

La boutique était vide, bien sûr, mis à part une vendeuse à l'air endormi qui leur sourit.

- Bonjour.

- J'aurai besoin de chemises noires... commença Severus, qui reçut un coup de Narcissa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne prenez pas de vêtements noirs ! Vous êtes fou ? dit-elle. Si vous achetez de nouveaux vêtements, achetez-les colorés !

- Mais je n'aime pas les vêtements de couleur, l'informa Severus, pensant mettre fin à la discussion.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la vendeuse et ouvrit la bouche, mais Narcissa le coupa avant même qu'il ait pu dire un mot.

- On va juste regarder un peu, d'accord ?

La vendeuse acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se plongea dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus protesta, mais Narcissa l'ignora et le poussa vers de grandes étagères.

- Commençons par les chemises, voulez-vous ? dit-elle joyeusement en sortant six ou sept chemises de leur étagère.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- La journée promet d'être longue, murmura-t-il.

Narcissa l'ignora encore une fois.

- Hey, que dites-vous de celle-ci ? s'exclama-t-elle gaiement, agitant une chemise à longues manches cramoisie sous son nez.

Severus lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- Vous n'aimez pas ? Aucun problème, reprit-elle jovialement, jetant la chemise sur son étagère. Oh et celle-là, ça vous irait très bien !

Elle lui tendit une chemise azur. Il secoua la tête. Narcissa la jeta également et en tira une rose.

- Vous... êtes... folle ? grinça Severus entre ses dents alors qu'elle lui montrait.

- Pourquoi ? c'est ravissant !

Severus soupira.

- Narcissa. Je ne porterai jamais de rose. Jamais. Ca me donnerait l'air gay.

- Oh, très bien, mais je n'abandonnerai pas celle-ci! dit-elle en en sortant une verte.

Les yeux de Severus roulèrent impatiemment.

- Je veux juste du noir.

- Non, je ne vous laisserai pas sortir avec ça ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en lui fourrant la chemise dans les mains. Essayez-la ! Essayez-la !

- Je ne vais certainement pas... commença Severus, mais Narcissa passa la chemise par-dessus sa tête.

- Si, vous allez ! s'écria-t-elle triomphalement alors qu'elle l'aidait à la mettre.

Severus soupira encore et regarda désespérément le plafond.

- Est-ce qu'il n'a pas l'air fantastique ? lança Narcissa à la vendeuse.

L'intéressée leva les yeux.

- Fabuleux, répondit-elle, baissant les yeux immédiatement.

- Voilà ! vous achetez celle-ci, annonça Narcissa en lui retirant la chemise et en la jetant sur une chaise. Maintenant, on va vous en trouver une autre...

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils en avaient fini des chemises. Severus n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux en les regardant – vert et vert foncé, bleu et bleu foncé, rouge et deux chemises blanches.

- Je crois que ça fera l'affaire, dit Narcissa, et comme Severus se tournait vers la vendeuse, elle le stoppa. Non ! Nous avons besoin de pantalons aussi !

Severus fit volte-face.

- Je crois que je m'en occuperai un autre jour, murmura-t-il, mais Narcissa ne lui prêta pas attention, comme toujours.

Et il se retrouva avec trois jeans, un pantalon kaki et un vert foncé.

- Je n'ai pas porté de jean depuis seize ans, maugréa-t-il.

- Et bien ça changera ! répondit Narcissa.

Ils payèrent et sortirent de la boutique.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai laissé faire ça ! grommela-t-il.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y croire, rétorqua-t-elle. Venez, allons manger un morceau.

- Vous avez faim ?

- Oui, et vous ?

- Non.

- Vous mangerez quand même. Venez ! dit-elle en le poussant vers un restaurant.

Narcissa prit de la salade et des biscuits. Severus commanda du bacon.

- Alors, dites-moi, dit Narcissa, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans les siens, vous aimiez être à Serpentard ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Severus suspicieusement.

- Je veux juste dire ce que j'ai dit. Est-ce que vous aimiez être à Serpentard ?

- Bien sûr. C'était ma maison.

- Vous vouliez y être ?

- C'est là que j'ai été réparti.

- Vous ne répondez pas à la question. Est-ce que vous vouliez être à Serpentard ?

- Eh bien...

Severus déglutit et regarda la table.

- En fait... il y avait une fille qui me plaisait à Gryffondor. Et... dans mon esprit de gamin, j'ai voulu aller à Gryffondor. Parlons d'autre chose, maintenant.

- Qui était-ce ? le questionna Narcissa, éludant totalement sa dernière remarque.

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

- Parce que je vous le demande.

Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens.

- Lily Evans, lâcha-t-il finalement, réticent.

- Ah-ha ! s'exclama Narcissa, et ce fut si soudain que Severus sursauta. C'est pour cela que vous détestiez James Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait, pas exactement, dit Severus. Je le détestais bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec Lily. Mais j'ai toujours su qu'il avait une meilleure chance que moi avec elle, et oui, je pense que ça ajoutait à ma haine.

_"Pourquoi est-ce que je lui dis tout ça ?"_

- Quelle était votre maison ? demanda-t-il rapidement, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser une autre question.

- Serdaigle.

- Est-ce que _vous_ aimiez votre maison ?

- J'aurai préféré Gryffondor aussi, mais oui, j'ai aimé Serdaigle. J'y avais plein d'amis.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous plaisait à Gryffondor ? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Non, bien sûr que non, protesta-t-elle.

- Vous voulez dire que votre premier et dernier amour a été Lucius Malefoy ? la taquina-t-il.

L'expression de Narcissa changea. Elle mordit sa lèvre et fixa intensément la table ; toute sa gaieté s'était envolée.

- Narcissa... je... je suis désolé, commença Severus.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa bourse, laissa un peu de monnaie sur la table et s'éloigna.

Severus courut derrière elle.

- Narcissa...

Elle ne le regarda même pas. Elle transplana juste devant lui. Il transplana à son tour.

Alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la maison, Severus essaya immédiatement de lui parler.

- Ecoutez, Narcissa, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû vous ennuyer, je...

Elle lui jeta un long et dur regard, et quitta la pièce. Elle courut dans les escaliers, vers sa propre chambre.

Severus resta immobile un long moment.

.


	4. L'Histoire de Narcissa

_Voilà voilà, le quatrième chapitre... Etant donné que je pars dans trois heures en vacances – et pour un mois, loin d'internet !!! T.T - et bien vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour la suite. Normalement j'aurais dû vous poster ce chapitre il y a quelques jours et le 5 aujourd'hui, mais comme il se trouve que le dieu de Fanfic, celui de l'ordinateur et celui d'Internet sont contre moi, je n'ai pas pu, c'est pas ma faute - pour une fois... v.v_

**Dydy le dindon musclé :** pareil, Stephen King c'est pas ma tasse de thé, trop beurk pour moi – en fait, j'en ai même jamais lu – mais bon, on lui pardonnera ce petit travers ;) Merci !

Ps : j'adore ton pseudo ;p

**Lovy :** vi, vi, c'est sûr à 100%, paske l'auteur l'a finie depuis belle lurette et j'ai moi-même fini la traduction, donc elle sera complète.

Sauf si je péris durant les vacances bien sûr – ce qui n'était pas prévu à mon programme je dois dire, mais si c'est comme l'an dernier, il y a de fortes chances pour que je meure cuite dans ma tente x.x _( échangerais quatre semaines en Ardèche contre séjour sur la banquise ( j'accepte aussi le fin fond des cachots de Poudlard... ) Petites soeurs fournies. )_

**Greeneyes :** hum, désolée, mais il vous faudra attendre quatre petites semaines pour avoir la fin... Mais merci quand même !

**Sevina Roguette :** naaaan, pas au boulot, mwahaha, gné fini. Mais c'est vrai, on la voit pas beaucoup...

_Voilou, et bien bonne lecture !! ( sortez les kleenex, c'est le chapitre le plus triste de l'histoire !! ) Bizoux ! _

.

Chapitre 4 : L'Histoire de Narcissa

.

Narcissa resta dans sa chambre durant deux jours. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas voir Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas. Les elfes lui apportaient à manger. Elle ne voulait pas descendre et LE voir. Sûrement pas.

"Comment a-t-il pu dire une chose pareille ?" se demanda-t-elle."Est-ce qu'il pense vraiment que j'aie jamais aimé Lucius ? Est-ce qu'il ne connaît pas la vérité ? Est-ce que _personne_ ne connaît la vérité ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était évident !"

Mais apparemment, cela ne l'était pas. Le matin du troisième jour, donc, Narcissa sortit de sa chambre, et alla trouver Severus.

Il était dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas très surprenant. Elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il aimait lire. Il était assis sur le sofa avec un livre, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux et la vit, il manqua d'en tomber.

Narcissa le rejoignit et s'assit. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, et se sentit soudain désolée pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement frustré.

- Ecoutez Severus, dit-elle doucement, je suis désolée pour avoir fui de la sorte. J'aurai dû vous expliquer. Je pensais que c'était clair, mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je ressentais réellement pour Lucius.

Severus l'observa.

- Je vais tout vous dire. Ecoutez-moi simplement, et je suis sûre que vous comprendrez.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença son histoire.

- Comme vous le savez probablement, mes parents étaient des mages noirs. Ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts, mais ils pensaient que Voldemort avait absolument raison à propos de tout ce qu'il faisait. Ils détestaient les Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés, et étaient si fiers d'eux-même, à penser qu'ils éaient supérieurs à tous les autres sorciers. Ils pensaient que c'était véritablement un honneur que d'être un des Black.

Ma soeur aînée, Andromeda, a toujours été leur fille favorite, parce qu'elle était parfaite. Elle avait les meilleures notes à l'école, et bien qu'elle fut à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard comme ils l'espéraient, elle était toujours parfaite pour tout. J'étais toujours jalouse d'elle. Je le reconnais. C'est pourquoi je voulais être à Gryffondor, pour être un peu plus comme elle. Je voulais être aimée comme elle. Mais je n'étais pas assez courageuse pour Gryffondor, c'est ce que m'a dit le Choixpeau.

Ma deuxième soeur, Bellatrix, n'a jamais été une bonne élève comme Andromeda. Ses notes étaient moyennes, et mes parents l'appréciaient donc un peu moins, mais elle était à Serpentard, et ils adoraient ses manières rusées et son côté pervers. Quant à moi...

Narcissa mordit sa lèvre et fixa le plancher.

- J'ai toujours été faible. J'ai toujours laissé Bellatrix prendre l'avantage de la situation. Mes parents n'aimaient pas ma couardise. Ils me punissaient quand je laissais Bellatrix tout contrôler. Je les détestais.

Quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, Andromeda a eu un nouveau fiancé, appelé Ted Tonks. C'était un enfant de moldus, et mes parents l'ont pris en grippe dès le départ. Ils ont prévenu Andromeda de le laisser ou ils allaient devoir user d'autres moyens pour les séparer. Mais Andromeda les a affrontés, pour la première fois de sa vie. Je m'en souviens tellement bien. Elle a dit qu'elle aimait Ted plus que tout au monde, qu'elle voulait l'épouser et qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais tout son bonheur pour une simple question d'origine ; et elle a ajouté qu'elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à avoir des parents moldus.

Severus la regarda et vit que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Cependant, Narcissa prit une autre profonde bouffée et ses larmes disparurent.

- Quand mes parents ont compris qu'Andromeda était sérieuse, ils l'ont bannie de la famille. Elle a été tellement choquée. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait jamais considéré l'idée qu'ils puissent la chasser. Je me souviens à quel point elle a pleuré et supplié, mais ils n'ont jamais été très sensibles, et ils ignorèrent ses prières. Ils effacèrent son nom de l'arbre généalogique familial. Et Andromeda nous quitta, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Cela rendit Bellatrix très heureuse. Elle avait toujours été terriblement jalouse de la parfaite Andromeda, et elle était très contente de devenir l'aînée et la meilleure fille.

Je me sentais encore plus misérable à propos du départ d'Andromeda. Je la jalousais, c'est vrai, mais je l'aimais énormément, car elle avait toujours été la seule personne qui soit ouverte et gentille de la famille, et quand elle nous quitta, je restais totalement seule. Mais comme toujours, j'étais faible. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de la soutenir et d'affronter mes parents, et elle est partie avec la pensée que je les approuvais dans leur décision de la chasser. Elle n'a jamais découvert combien elle se trompait.

Quelques mois plus tard, Bellatrix se maria – avec Rodolphus Lestrange, un Mangemort puissant, et mes parents en étaient tout excités. Leur fille avait épousé l'homme idéal, comme ils disaient. Ils admiraient les Mangemorts, et quand Bellatrix apprit de son mari, et devint Mangemort elle-même, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais.

J'étais effrayée. Je savais que si je ne faisais rien rapidement... je finirai mariée à un homme comme Rodolphus. Je me haïssais pour n'être pas assez courageuse. Mais je ne l'étais pas.

A mon dix-neuvième anniversaire, mes parents m'annoncèrent qu'ils m'avaient trouvé un mari acceptable. J'étais furieuse. J'étais terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas me marier, j'étais trop jeune ! Mais je tardais à me faire entendre. J'ai donc épousé Lucius Malefoy, que je ne connaissais pas, et que je n'avais même jamais vu de ma vie.

Narcissa s'interrompit. Severus prit sa main dans la sienne. Cela l'encouragea quelque peu, et elle continua.

- Juste après le mariage, il m'est apparu clairement que j'avais épousé un monstre. Lucius avait pour habitude de me frapper et de me violer presque tous les soirs.

Severus la dévisagea, horrifié ; il n'avait jamais entendu dire cela avant. Lucius avait pour habitude d'abuser de sa femme ?

- Ma vie avec lui... c'était... c'était bien plus terrible que ce que je peux vous dire. Je le haïssais. Et je haïssais mes parents, pour m'avoir forcée à l'épouser. La seule solution que j'envisageais était le divorce, mais je n'osais pas demander le divorce sans le soutien de mes parents, car je savais que Lucius m'aurait tuée sans personne pour me protéger. Je me suis donc forcée à parler à ma mère de ses abus.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Severus, et Narcissa savait qu'il ne demandait pas cela par curiosité, mais par véritable intérêt.

Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

- Elle s'en moquait, répondit-elle calmement, alors que les yeux de Severus s'agrandissaient. Elle préféra me hurler dessus pour avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de quitter un mari si honorable, si parfait. Je l'ai suppliée, mais cela ne servit à rien.

Un an plus tard, j'eus mon fils, Drago. Par chance, c'était un garçon, et non une fille. Lucius m'avait prévenue que s'il s'agissait d'une fille, il la tuerai et me battrait. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille. Il voulait un garçon, pour s'occuper de lui et servir Voldemort.

Il ne me laissa pas éduquer mon fils. Il ne me laissa même pas lui choisir un prénom – il choisit Drago, ce qui signifie "dragon" en latin, ignorant ma demande de lui donner un prénom normal. J'avais à l'esprit Matthew, ou Kenny, mais Lucius n'en avait que faire. Plus tard, il invita ma soeur Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas d'enfants, à venir vivre avec nous afin qu'elle puisse élever Drago. Il ne voulait pas que je l'élève – il craignait que je ne lui donne des idées.

- Il ne vous avait donc pas épousée pour votre personnalité, dit lentement Severus.

Narcissa rit amèrement.

- Pour ma personnalité ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était une belle femme de sang pur, qui pourrait lui donner un fils, l'accompagner pour les grandes occasions et se taire. Et il l'a eue.

- Non, il ne l'as pas eue, dit Severus, sentant sa colère monter. Vous ne vous taisiez pas, si ?

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Narcissa. J'avais si peur de lui. Mon Dieu, si peur. Je le haïssais tellement. J'ai parfois pensé à l'assassiner, mais je savais que je n'en avais pas le courage. Quand Drago atteignit ses dix ans, mes parents moururent, et je savais que je pouvais à présent divorcer – Lucius n'avait plus besoin de moi – mais je ne pouvais laisser mon fils vivre avec un monstre tel que lui.

- Mais Drago ne suivait pas son père ? s'enquit Severus.

- Si, il le suivait, dit Narcissa. J'étais si désolée de voir mon fils devenir un garçon égoïste, vicieux, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire.

- Mais alors comment en est-il venu à fréquenter Hermione Granger ? Vous savez, elle est de sang moldu.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, et j'en ai été tellement contente. Honnêtement. Après que Lucius et Bellatrix aient été tués, j'ai pensé que Drago se sentirait misérable, mais pas du tout. Il m'a dit qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment aimés – son père qui abusait de moi, et Bellatrix qui me rabaissait sans cesse. Il ne voulait pas suivre les traces de son père. J'était si heureuse lorsqu'il a commencé à fréquenter Hermione. Je savais qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Et par-dessus tout, j'étais heureuse que Drago ne devienne pas Lucius numéro 2.

Narcissa souffla et se leva.

- J'espère que vous comprenez, maintenant, dit-elle calmement.

Severus se redressa également.

- Je... je comprends, répondit-il nerveusement.

- Bien. Ca représente beaucoup pour moi.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, puis Narcissa surprit Severus en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il en resta si abasourdi qu'il oublia de réagir. Personne ne l'avait pris dans ses bras depuis des années, et voilà qu'il avait cette superbe et charmante femme qui le serrait tout contre elle. Après quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra à son tour. Et comme il la tenait, il sentit que c'était la meilleure chose au monde.

.


	5. Tout Au Fond De Mon Coeur

_Eh bien en fait c'est pas cuite que j'ai failli mourir, c'est noyée ! C'était fun, l'Ardèche, il est tombé 200 litres d'eau au mètre carré, y avait des torrents dans le camping, tout ça... On a bien rigolé..._

_Bon, désolée, la suite a tardé, mais j'étais donc en vacances, je suis rentrée le 28 août et pis j'ai vaguement des examens de rattrapage en ce moment... _

_Bon, voilà, je prends cinq minutes pour poster le chapitre 5..._

**Sevina Roguette : **Merci, les vacances ont été bonnes en dépit de la flotte ;) J'espère que t'auras pas trop attendu quand même...

**Line Weasley : **Merci, mais si l'histoire est aussi bien écrite, c'est paske c'est moi qui l'ai écrite justement ;p Je ne fais que passer le message... Drago et Hermione sont bien ensemble, oui, et c'est vrai que ca fait plaisir de voir Sev amoureux, je crois que ca le rend plus humain... et pis tellement mignon !

**Sohaya : **Oui c'est sûr, Lucius est ignoble ( en même temps, moi je l'aime bien alors ca m'a énervée de le voir si méchant )... Mais merci beaucoup !!

**Djeiyanna :** Merci merci pour toutes ces reviews !! Ca fait toujours plaisir !! Erf, bah j'espère que du Japon tu pourras lire la suite...

Le côté froid de Severus, à mon avis, ça doit lui être difficile de le garder alors qu'il passe ses journées avec une femme qu'il aime depuis des années... D'ailleurs, je crois que dans le chapitre 5, il y renonce complètement... ;)

_Bon, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances..._

_Voilà donc le chapitre 5, que personnellement j'aime beaucoup._

_Bizoux tt le monde !!_

.

Chapitre 5 : Tout Au Fond de mon Coeur

.

Une semaine plus tard, Severus entra dans la cuisine juste comme Narcissa prenait son déjeuner.

- Oh, désolé, dit-il, faisant volte-face pour quitter la cuisine.

- Non, non, attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne partez pas ! Vous pouvez déjeuner avec moi. Ca ne me dérange vraiment pas.

Severus s'arrêta, se retourna, puis changea d'avis.

- Non, je ne vais pas vous déranger, dit-il. C'est bon, je mangerais plus tard.

- _Non_ ! insista-t-elle. Je veux que vous mangiez avec moi. Venez ! Asseyez-vous !

Severus haussa les épaules et s'assit.

- Servez-vous, dit Narcissa brusquement, et il commença à manger.

Narcissa l'observa du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il mangeait. Cela faisait moins de deux semaines qu'il était arrivé, et il avait déjà l'air totalement différent. Premièrement, il portait une chemise blanche et un jean bleu-foncé sous sa robe. Cela le rendait moins effrayant à ses yeux. Deuxièmement, son habituelle façon de regarder les gens – ce regard plein de haine, de menace et de froideur – avait disparu. Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux, songea Narcissa.

"Hey ! A quoi est-ce que je pense ?" Elle secoua la tête. "Pourquoi suis-je en train de penser à quel point Severus Snape a l'air bien ? Est-ce que je suis en train de craquer ou quoi ?"

Mais alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer "Et s'il m'embrassait ?"

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était partie dans un long monologue intérieur.

"Admettons qu'il m'embrasse... qu'est-ce que je fais ? je l'embrasse aussi ? Non, c'est impossible, c'est de Severus Snape dont on parle ! Tu sais, ce Mangemort confirmé ? Ce méprisable professeur ? Cet homme ennuyeux, menaçant qui était ami avec Lucius ?

Oui, mais il a changé. Il semble tellement différent. Il porte les vêtements que l'on a acheté ensemble, plus seulement du noir. Il rit à mes plaisanteries, et il plaisante lui-même de temps en temps. Nous avons des conversations si intéressantes. Je lui fais assez confiance pour lui avoir tout raconté à propos de Lucius !

D'accord, nous sommes amis, est-ce que cela veut pour autant dire que l'on doit _s'embrasser_ ? Après tout, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il me fasse confiance de son côté. Il ne me dit rien sur lui.

Si, il l'a fait. Il a dit que Lily Evans lui plaisait et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il détestait James Potter.

Mais je lui ai raconté bien plus sur moi-même.

Il est peut-être juste timide. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a rien à dire. Ou peut-être qu'il craint ma réaction. Il a peut-être quelques sombres secrets qu'il pense susceptibles de m'effrayer, et il ne veut pas gâcher notre amitié.

Mais je pense que c'est idiot. Je n'abandonnerai pas son amitié. Il est le seul ami que j'ai dans le monde entier, et je ne vais pas le perdre juste à cause de son passé. De plus, si je suis en train de succomber, je ne vais certainement _pas_ le laisser tomber...

Attends une seconde ! Est-ce que je viens juste de penser "succomber" pour _lui_ ? Oui... Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Il... il n'est pas mon type du tout !

Et quel _est_ mon type ? Quelqu'un comme Lucius ? Si je suis vraiment en passe de tomber amoureuse de lui, je devrais être heureuse ! Il est tellement mieux que Lucius. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mieux que lui... "

Severus avait fini de manger et s'était levé. Narcissa ne le réalisa même pas avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole.

- Jr cois que je vais aller dans le jardin pour lire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant. Ah. D'accord. Ca vous ennuie si je me joins à vous ?

"Tu n'as aucune morale, Narcissa...

Non, je n'en ai pas."

- Aucun problème, répondit-il, souriant.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre.

- Que choisissez-vous cette fois ? le questionna-t-elle alors qu'il inspectait les étagères.

- Eh bien, j'ai vraiment envie d'une autre histoire d'horreur, dit-il. Je cherche un Stephen King que je n'ai pas encore lu.

- Et pourquoi pas celui-là ? demanda Narcissa innocemment, tirant un des volumes de la bibliothèque.

- Ah, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais. Merci, dit Severus en tendant la main pour lui prendre.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Narcissa l'écarta, souriant malicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est un jeu ou quoi ? s'enquit-il en essayant d'attraper le livre.

- Non, mais j'ai très envie de le lire moi-même. Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre, déclara Narcissa, pouffant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je le cherchais avant vous ! s'exclama-t-il. Donnez-le moi !

- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle fit volte-face et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque en courant.

Severus se mit aussitôt à courir après elle. Il l'entendit rire joyeusement tandis qu'elle courait le long du corridor qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Il se rapprochait... S'il pouvait l'attraper juste là...

Elle ouvrit la porte et courut dehors, riant toujours à gorge déployée.

Il la suivit à l'extérieur, et la vit traverser la pelouse.

- Non, vous n'allez pas partir avec ! cria-t-il, se remettant à sa poursuite ; elle continuait de rire.

Une véritable musique à ses oreilles.

Après cinq minutes de course effrénée, Narcissa sembla fatiguer et commença à ralentir. Severus pouvait maintenant la rattraper aisément.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut attraper le livre, et l'écarta de nouveau.

- Hey... ce n'est pas juste, prévint-il. Je vous ai eue. Donnez-moi le livre.

- Mais je veux le lire aussi ! gémit-elle, bien qu'un sourire fendait toujours largement son visage. Je vais vous dire... lisons-le ensemble.

- Quoi ?

- Là... Asseyons-nous – elle s'assit sur l'herbe – et lisons-le ensemble.

Severus soupira, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle, en posant le livre sur ses genoux. Allez, ouvrez-le, et lisons.

- Vous savez, dit-il en ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard, je crois que je n'ai plus envie de lire.

- Non ?

Narcissa parut désappointée.

- Oh, peut-être que nous pourrions faire autre chose...

- Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... qu'aimeriez-vous faire ?

Severus se rapprocha, pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et il songea qu'il était bien prêt de se noyer dans les grands lacs bleus de ses yeux...

"Que suis-je en train de faire ?"

Il ne pouvait même plus penser. Il était tout d'un coup si proche d'elle. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration. Elle sentait les fraises et la crème... il se demanda un instant comment c'était possible – elle sortait de table – mais la proximité de sa présence l'étourdissait. Il ne pouvait plus penser.

Elle regarda ses yeux avec étonnement... est-ce qu'il allait... bien...

Il se pencha un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux.

Soudainement, la crainte le submergea. "Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment l'embrasser ? Non, je ne peux pas... Elle va me repousser... Je dois arrêter ça..."

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. "Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encore embrassée ? Je ne serai pas capable d'attendre plus longtemps... fais-le, Severus, j'en ai envie, j'en ai besoin...

Est-ce que je pense vraiment ça ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment qu'il m'embrasse ?

_Oui_ !"

Mais il hésitait toujours...

"Oh, pour _l'amour_ du ciel", songea-t-elle, prenant son visage dans ses mains et pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle put l'entendre hoqueter – mais elle ne le laisserait pas partir... non... C'était trop beau pour être vrai. "Et il n'a pas résiste", réalisa-t-elle. "Il ne me repousse pas..."

Tandis qu'il commençait à lui rendre son baiser, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'attira plus près. Elle se fondait juste dans ses bras. Oh, mon Dieu, c'était incroyable...

Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire – c'était bien mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous...

Alors qu'elle se détachait lentement et lui sourit, il sourit en retour. Ils se tenaient toujours serrés, intensément plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, souriant doucement.

- Pour ça.

Et elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ce fut encore plus passionné – elle se rapprocha encore et prit son visage entre ses mains, tandis que l'un de ses bras à lui enserrait sa taille et qu'il tenait sa nuque de son autre main.

- Wow, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Au fur et à mesure que leurs baisers se faisaient plus brûlants et passionnés, les lèvres de Severus quittèrent les siennes et comencèrent à voyager le long de son visage... ses joues... sa mâchoire... sa gorge...

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière avec extase. Est-ce que cela lui arrivait vraiment à elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire... combien elle était chanceuse... elle redressa la tête et embrassa encore ses lèvres. "Le goûter... le sentir... J'ai besoin de lui..." Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux... elle appuya l'une des siennes sur sa poitrine...

- Narcissa...

Il se recula.

- Oui ?

Elle le regarda, le visage rougi, son cœur battant si fort qu'il pouvait presque le voir, le souffle court.

- Ca... va trop vite, souffla-t-il.

- Tu crois ? murmura-t-elle. Oh, bien, se força-t-elle à acquiescer alors qu'il la contemplait. Nous devrions... nous devrions attendre.

- Je veux dire... ça pourrait mener à autre chose.

- Je sais.

- Si nous continuons, ça mènera à autre chose.

- Et nous devrions attendre à propos de ces choses.

- Absolument.

.


	6. Pensées, Lettre & Réflexion

_Hello tout le monde..._

_Hum, je suis navrée de pas avoir updaté plus tôt, mais comme j'ai fini la traduction de puis un bon moment, je pense pas à la mettre à jour et je vais pas souvent sur internet – c'est-à-dire que ma sœur squatte l'ordinateur sans arrêt, comment peut-on avoir autant d'amis ?? ( Qui a osé répondre "il suffit d'être sociable" ??? :p )_

**Line Weasley : **mais naaaaaaan c'est pas un croque mort aux cheveux sales ! c'est juste paske les tomes d'Harry Potter sont ecrits du point de vue de cet affreux cafard ! je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les gens qu'il aime bien ne sont jamais moches, jamais un nez de travers ou de grandes oreilles... par contre, ceux qu'il aime pas, et bah comme par hasard ils ont pas un seul défaut ! Jamais il dira que Dumbledore a un regard de grand malade ou que McDo ressemble à une vieille pomme fripée... C'est du parti-pris !! C'est aboslument pas objectif !!! Pfff... c'est le plus beau Sev, d'abord !!! ( comment ça je ne suis pas objective non plus ? )

Enfin bref... Merci tout plein pour ta review !!

**Sevina Roguette : **Oui, j'ai trouvé aussi que c'était horrible comme fin de chapitre, mais bon, c'est pas moi qui écrit – ceci dit, j'aurai sûrement fait pareil, gnahaha... Merci pour tes encouragements ;)

**Sirianne : **merci merci merci ! La voilà !

_Ah oui, juste une précision concernant la lettre de Narcissa : j'ai pris le parti de traduire "you" par "tu", paske si Narcissa connaît assez bien Hermione pour lui exposer ce genre de problème, je pense qu'elles doivent se tutoyer. Et pis d'abord c'est moi qui traduis, je fais ce que je veux !_

_Et si vous avez bien aimé le dernier chapitre, celui-ci va très probablement encore plus vous laisser sur votre faim ! Je vous poste la suite avant ce week-end, c'est promis !_

.

Chapitre 6 : Pensées, Lettre et Réflexion

.

"Pourquoi ai-je arrêté ?" s'interrogea plus tard Severus, assis dans sa chambre avec le livre de Stephen King, qu'il n'avait même pas ouvert. " Pourquoi ai-je arrêté ? Pourquoi ai-je dit "attends" comme un imbécile fini ? Je le voulais plus que tout au monde, elle le voulait aussi, alors pourquoi ai-je dit que nous devrions attendre ?"

Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la chose la plus juste à faire, réalisa-t-il.

"Je vis dans la maison de cette femme. Je ne peux pas me présenter et l'embrasser comme si ce n'était pas sérieux pour moi. Elle me jetterai dehors, et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

Il faut que je lui parle.

Non, je ne peux pas. Que lui dirai-je ? Narcissa, je vous aime ? Et est-ce que je l'aime, d'ailleurs ? Elle m'a plu pendant longtemps, et l'embrasser était vraiment merveilleux, mais est-ce que je l'aime ?"

Puis il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait entendu dire, bien qu'il ne se souvint pas de l'auteur...

_"On ne perd jamais lorsqu'on aime. On perd toujours lorsqu'on a peur de ses sentiments."_

Et alors que le beau visage de Narcissa revint flotter dans son esprit, Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait eu peur de ses sentiments, peur de l'aimer... parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'aime jamais en retour.

"Mais bon sang, c'est _elle_ qui m'a embrassé !" songea-t-il avec frustration. "Cela doit bien signifier quelque chose, non ?... était-elle le genre de femme à embrasser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement ?"

Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour répondre à cela...

.

_Chère Hermione, _

_C'est à toi que je m'adresse, car ce sont des histoires de filles. Comme tu le sais, Severus Snape vis avec moi actuellement, et je sais que cela va paraître invraisemblable, mais je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il est tellement différent de ce que tu pourras jamais imaginer, tu sais... Je crois que tu peux me comprendre, parce que tu n'aurais probablement jamais pensé tomber amoureuse de Drago, et pourtant c'est arrivé._

_Nous nous sommes embrassés, aujourd'hui. En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé, mais il a répondu. Et j'aimerais te dire combien je me suis sentie... c'était... c'était la chose la plus étrange du monde. Quand nous nous sommes embrassés, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute... mais il s'est arrêté et a dit que cela allait trop vite, et que nous devrions attendre, parce cela pourrait mener à "d'autres choses" que nous pourrions regretter plus tard. Peux-tu le croire ?_

_Que penses-tu de tout ça ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la seule dans cette situation, car il passe son temps à me regarder, il sourit et rit beaucoup, et il s'habille différement – oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous sommes allés lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements – et plus seulement du noir !!! De toute façon, la dernière preuve est encore notre baiser. Il m'a vraiment embrassée aussi, ça n'était pas que moi qui l'embrassait. Et il m'a souri ensuite. Alors penses-tu que c'est vraiment CA ?_

_Crois-tu que je devrais aller lui dire ce que je ressens ? Ou est-ce que je dois lui laisser faire le premier pas, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé d'abord ?_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Bises, _

_Narcissa._

..

"Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime.

Je l'ai aimée dès la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je l'ai tellement espéré.

Mais m'aime-t-elle de son côté ?

Est-ce que ce baiser était juste une part du jeu pour elle ? Après tout, nous étions d'humeur gamine, l'un comme l'autre, à courir et nous poursuivre ( bon, d'accord, c'est moi qui la poursuivais ) comme des enfants. Peut-être que ce baiser était juste un autre jeu.

Mais les enfants ne s'embrassent pas ! Enfin, pas comme ça, en tout cas !

Je vais juste devoir attendre de nouvelles données... Je crois."

.

Narcissa n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de revoir Severus. Allait-il dire quelque chose ? Ou peut-être – son espoir la tranporta directement au septième ciel – peut-être allait-il oser l'embrasser. Elle ne le repousserait pas. Non, elle répondrait, l'encouragerait... Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était le premier pas. Juste pour une fois, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. S'il l'embrassait encore une fois, elle pourrait sans problème lui confesser son amour. "Mais s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il fasse le premier pas !"

Combien de temps restait-il avant qu'elle ne le revoie ? Quatre heures ? Pas plus que cinq ? Narcissa s'assit dans sa chambre, comptant les secondes. Ensuite, il descendrait pour dîner – il finirait bien par descendre dîner, non ?

Aux environs de dix-sept heures, donc, Narcissa se rendit dans le salon et s'assit, attendant Severus. Elle prit un livre, afin de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ca aurait pu marcher. Seulement Severus ne se montra pas.

"Où est-il ?" se demanda Narcissa après deux longues heures. Elle appela un des elfes de maison et lui intima d'aller chercher Severus dans le Manoir.

Il revint au bout de dix minutes, annonçant que Severus était toujours dans sa chambre.

"Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il a peur de me voir ?"

.

Effectivement, Severus avait peur. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de la conduite à adopter, et il ne pouvait pas voir Narcissa avant d'être sûr. Et si elle l'embrassait encore ? Il ne saurait pas comment réagir.

_On ne perd jamais quand on aime. On perd toujours lorsqu'on a peur de ses sentiments._

"Oui, j'ai peur de l'aimer.

Peut-être parce qu'elle a juste un petit béguin pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas d'une aventure. Je veux l'amour. Je veux un véritable amour, et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir tirer ça d'elle. Je ne veux pas que mon coeur se retrouve brisé. Aucune femme ne m'a jamais aimé en retour, je ne veux pas prendre le risque cette fois...

Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement..."

.

_- mais nan, nous on t'aime Sev !! Biz les gens !_


	7. La Célébration du Printemps

**Les Maraudeuses : **merci merci merci !! bon, je ne fais jamais que la traduction, mais quand même, ça fait plaisir des reviews comme ça ;)

**Sirianne : **Merci ! Je comprends, je l'avais trouvée tellement chouette que je l'avais lue d'un coup et que j'ai tout traduit juste après !

**Sevina Roguette : **Coucou ! ouiiii, on dirait deux gamins, je les ai trouvés trop mignons ! v.v Merci !!

**Lome : **bah, ils vont bien finir par se décoincer ;) Et vive Sev ! Bisous et aussi bisous à Erivan ( j'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit d'ailleurs... un signe... )

_Voilà, pour une fois que je tiens mes promesses, le septième chapitre avant le week-end !_

_( personnellement, j'adore ce chapitre ! )_

_Gros bisous !!_

Chapitre 7 : La Célébration du Printemps

.

_Chère Narcissa, _

_Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'ai été flattée de recevoir ton hibou. Merci de me faire confiance. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai été très surprise au premier abord, mais ensuite je me suis rappelée ce que j'avais dit à Drago, lorsqu'il avait reçu ta lettre à propos de l'arrivée de Severus. Je lui avais dit : "Eh bien, qui sait, il pourra peut-être en sortir quelque chose de bon. Au bout du compte, ils pourraient même tomber amoureux !" Et Drago avait répondu : "Quoi ?!! Ca ne va pas ?"_

_Cependant, étant donné que c'est arrivé – et ce n'est pas très surprenant après tout – et que tu me demandes conseil, je voudrais te parler un peu de Drago et moi. Après qu'il ait changé et que nous soyons devenus amis – pas bons amis, mais amis –j'ai remarqué que je commençais à l'apprécier plus qu'un ami. Et au début, j'ai tenté de renier mes sentiments, prétendant que je ne les ressentais pas, et pendant un long moment, j'ai réussi à agir comme si nous n'étions qu'amis. Mais finalement, j'ai lu quelque chose qui disait "Suis ton coeur" et tous mes doutes se sont envolés. J'ai su que je ne pourrai être heureuse si je ne suivais pas mon coeur et ne me laissais pas guider par mes sentiments. J'ai aussi réalisé que l'amour est une des choses les plus merveilleuses de la vie, alors quand cela arrive... pourquoi l'éviter ?_

_J'ai donc suivi mon coeur et avoué mes sentiments à Drago, et je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire combien j'étais heureuse lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi._

_C'est mon conseil. Je sais que tu veux qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais je suis sûre qu'il a les mêmes doutes que toi. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance._

_Suis ton coeur, Narcissa._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione._

C'était ça.

Narcissa n'avait plus de doutes. Elle se moquait éperdument du premier pas – elle avait compris que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Mais maintenant elle devait trouver Severus. Et cela, comme elle s'en rendit bientôt compte, n'était pas une tâche aisée.

Elle attendit après lui pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne vint pas, et elle envoya une nouvelle fois l'elfe après lui, qui l'informa qu'il était toujours dans sa chambre.

"Mais que diable fait-il dans sa chambre ?" se demanda-t-elle. "Il n'a pas de livre. Il n'a même pas de quoi manger ! Pense-t-il que j'affame les hommes que j'embrasse ? Pourquoi ne sort-il pas ?"

Elle n'était pas d'humeur au déjeuner. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était attendre. Pendant tout ce temps, elle se recoiffa cent fois, changea de vêtements, se maquilla et s'observa même dans la glace durant une heure.

Finalement, vers seize heures trente, quand il devint clair que Severus ne descendrait pas déjeuner non plus, Narcissa envoya encore l'elfe de maison pour lui demander pourquoi il ne mangeait pas.

- Il dit qu'il n'a pas faim, Miss, répondit l'elfe.

- Dis lui qu'il va tomber malade s'il ne mange pas.

- Il a dit merci pour l'avertissement, Miss.

Narcissa pensa qu'elle allait devenir folle.

- Dis lui que... Oh, rien du tout, je vais lui dire moi-même !

Et elle sortit en trombe, monta directement à la chambre de Severus et frappa lourdement à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à dire cette fois ? appela Severus de l'intérieur.

- Elle dit que vous feriez mieux de sortir immédiatement ! s'écria Narcissa.

- Qu... que faites-vous là ? demanda Severus, qui avait reconnu sa voix.

- J'attends que vous sortiez. J'ai besoin de vous parler.

Severus soupira longuement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Effectivement, il avait un peu faim, mais cela ne regardait pas Narcissa.

Il se leva et ouvrit.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Narcissa. Elle portait une blouse rouge, boutonnée, et un jean bleu foncé. Ses cheveux dorés étaient lâches et tombaient sur sa taille et Severus était quasiment incapable d'en détourner ses yeux – leur couleur l'avait cloué sur place. Mais elle parla, et sa voix lui fit lever le nez et regarder dans son visage rosissant ses grands yeux bleu vif.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Il songea qu'il pouvait mourir juste là.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? dit-elle, ni doucement ou gentiment, mais fort et d'un air ennuyé.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il impatiemment.

- Je parle du fait que vous êtes resté cloîtré dans votre chambre depuis hier après-midi !

- Vous m'avez suivi ?

- Bien sûr que n...

- Alors comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas sorti ?

- J'ai demandé à mes elfes de me dire où vous... attendez, je n'ai pas à vous donner d'explications !

- Ni moi non plus.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ne mangez-vous pas ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix agacée.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Menteur.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Si, vous mentez. Vous avez terriblement faim, vous refusez simplement de descendre parce que vous avez peur de me voir !

- Et pourquoi diable devrais-je avoir peur de vous voir ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un monstre, ou quelque chose du genre !

- Mais de toute évidence, vous si, sans quoi vous auriez mangé ! Vous m'évitez, Severus.

- Et pourquoi vous éviterai-je ?

- Vous devriez y répondre tout seul !

- Mais je ne vous évite pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Et je crois que j'ai une très bonne idée du pourquoi.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi, alors ?

- A cause de _ça_ !

Et Narcissa saisit son visage et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec une passion dévorante, comme si elle essayait de le consumer à travers son baiser.

Il ne répondit pas. Il était trop choqué, et le baiser était trop court, mais Narcissa s'y était attendue. Elle recula rapidement.

- Et c'était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il, touchant ses lèvres.

- Et bien...

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration et le rouge de ses joues se fit plus profond.

- Je vous embrassé une nouvelle fois.

- Et pourquoi, si je puis me permettre, avez-vous fait ça ?

- Parce que... parce que...

Elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour le dire. Non, elle ne pouvait pas... elle avait trop peur d'être repoussée... Elle ne serait pas capable d'affronter un rejet.

- Ecoutez, dit-elle enfin, apparemment, vous ne voulez plus que je vous embrasse, vous pouvez me le dire clairement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher dans votre chambre et attendre que je vienne vous le dire. Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais que vous descendiez manger, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas supporter la pensée que l'on se laisse mourir de faim parce que j'ai été stupide.

Elle tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, mais sentit sa main sur son épaule – elle se figea.

- Qui a dit que je ne voulais plus que vous m'embrassiez ? demanda doucement Severus, se rapprochant dans son dos.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle se contenta d'inspirer profondément par le nez, mais ne résista pas.

Severus se rapprochait lentement. Elle le sentit passer doucement ses bras autour de sa taille et poser son menton sur son épaule. Puis il tourna la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la nuque.

- Oh mon Dieu... murmura Narcissa tandis qu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur son cou.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et le laissa continuer. Et il continua, ses lèvres la frôlant gentiment alors que ses mains reposaient sur son estomac.

- Severus... souffla-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien, mais continua de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement le long de sa nuque, puis suivirent le contour de sa mâchoire. Il glissa sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa joue. Finalement, il ne put plus attendre plus longtemps. Il la fit insensiblement pivoter avec ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres.

Narcissa aurait voulu pleurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sentir ses lèvres pressées sur les siennes, caressantes, l'étourdissait complètement, la rendant à la fois heureuse et misérable...

Elle recula et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder les siens.

Il lui sourit mystérieusement et dessina le contour de sa joue d'un doigt.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota-t-il.

- Non, répondit-elle sincèrement.

- Non ?...

- Non.

- Narcissa, je...

Il se sentit étrange de dire cela. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer... On ne perd pas quand on aime.

- Je t'aime.

Narcissa le dévisagea un instant, incertaine de la réaction à avoir. Elle ressentit seulement des vagues de bonheur la submerger, comme elle se serrait contre lui, et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, chuchotant.

- Et je t'aime.

Et tandis que Severus souriait et se penchait pour l'embrasser encore, Narcissa sentit que c'était la chose à faire. Suis ton coeur. Elle l'avait fait. Elle répondit à son baiser avec toute sa tristesse, son amour et son espoir.

Elle se sentait bien, et le soleil les éclaira de ses rayons au travers de la fenêtre ouverte, et le jardin fleuri brillait de centaines de couleurs, comme les célébrant aussi.

.


	8. Epilogue

**_Désolée pour le bug – merci Sirianne !! _**

**_C'était un paragraphe déplacé par erreur, et donc le chapitre était un peu en désordre. C'est maintenant réparé..._**

****

**Sevina Roguette : **et bien ta review n'aura pas tardé ! ;) Merci ! moi aussi, je l'adore, mon préféré...

**Dragounette :** et voilà, suite et fin !!

**Llewlann :** et oui, en considérant celui-ci comme l'épilogue, le précédent était bien le dernier chapitre ! ;) Merci !

**Les Maraudeuses : **merci ! Voilà !

_Et voilà le huitième chapitre ! Profitez-en, parce que c'est le dernier !!_

_Gros bizoux à tout le monde et merci d'avoir lu ! ( waoh, ça fait bizarre de se dire que j'ai fini une fic... )_

.

Epilogue

.

- Hmm... murmura Narcissa alors que les lèvres de Severus frôlaient de nouveau sur sa nuque.

Elle s'étira sous les draps et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir sourire à ses côtés.

- Tu es là, dit-elle, presque avec étonnement.

- Tu voulais que je te quitte après la nuit dernière ? se mit-il à rire.

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, j'espérais que tu serais toujours là et que je pourrais t'avoir à moi encore un peu.

- Je suis tout à toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Il était appuyé sur un coude, et la contemplait.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, dit-elle, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa poitrine nue. Tu n'es pas à moi. Tu vas bientôt partir.

Une expression traversa le visage de Severus. Etait-ce de la colère ? du désappointement ? Non, Narcissa aurait pu le jurer, c'était un éclair de douleur.

- Tu veux que je parte ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne veux pas, protesta-t-elle, mais le Ministère va te donner une nouvelle maison, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que Dumbledore n'a pas dit qu'il allait s'en occuper ?

- C'est vrai, dit Severus, réfléchissant un moment. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je reste...

- Je veux, dit-elle rapidement.

- Je pense que je peux lui demander de ne plus s'en occuper. Ou bien ils peuvent me dédommager en Gallions plutôt qu'une maison.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'écrirai à Dumbledore à propos de ça.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien, se laissant juste porter par leurs émotions.

- Je pense que je suis autorisé à entrer dans ta chambre et ta salle de bains maintenant ? sourit-il.

Narcissa se mit à rire.

- Non, en fait, je pense que tu ne l'es pas, répondit-elle, mais après cette nuit, tu mérites définitivement une récompense.

Il l'embrassa encore.

- Bon, d'accord, tu as mon autorisation, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Severus se mit également à rire.

- Tu as tellement changé, déclara-t-elle en le regardant.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as changé... tu ris plus... tu es de bonne humeur à propos de rien... et tu t'habilles différemment...

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à me mettre, si ? sourit-il.

- Oui, mais... en fait... je suis fière de dire que je t'ai changé.

- Et tout pour le mieux.

- En effet.

.

- Tu sais, en fait, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur moi, lui dit plus tard Severus.

Il était assis dans l'herbe et Narcissa y était étendue, la tête posée sur une de ses cuisses.

- C'est vrai, tu ne m'as rien dit.

Elle leva les yeux et toucha son menton.

- Nous vivons ensemble depuis deux semaines maintenant. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et j'ai dormi la nuit dernière avec toi et je ne connais absolument rien de toi. N'est-ce pas formidable ?

- Ecoute... Je ne cherche pas à cacher quoique ce soit... C'est juste... C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je dois te le dire.

- C'est à ce point terrible ?

- En partie, oui.

- Je t'écoute.

Les yeux de Severus croisèrent les siens. Il n'y vit aucune curiosité, mais un réel désir d'aider.

- Je pense que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler avant, dit-il lentement, et je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'en parlerais un jour à quelqu'un. Mais j'ai l'impression maintenant que tu es la seule à qui j'ai envie d'en parler.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

- Voilà, cela commence avec mes parents, je crois. Aussi loin que ma mémoire remonte, ils se sont toujours affrontés pour... pour tout et n'importe quoi. Le carnet de chèques, la maison, le ménage, le gosse – c'est-à-dire moi, sourit-il amèrement. Je ne me souviens pas d'un seul jour sans les entendre se disputer. C'était mon enfance, tu vois... mes parents qui se criaient dessus, mon père giflant ma mère, ma mère insultant mon père... un nombre incalculable de fois, je les ai vus sortir leurs baguettes et se jeter mutuellement des sorts.

Narcissa se mordit la lèvre. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui, mais ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque. Au lieu de ça, elle chuchota.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Je sais que tu ne savais pas, dit Severus, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Personne ne sait, j'espère. Il y a quelques années, quand j'enseignais l'Occlumencie à Potter junior, il réussit à entrer dans mon esprit et voir quelques-uns de mes souvenirs. Mais je crois qu'il n'a jamais rien dit à personne ; je l'ai vraiment effrayé.

- Tu n'aimes pas Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, dit-il. De façon générale, j'ai détesté les Gryffondor depuis que j'ai étudié à Poudlard moi-même.

- A cause de Lily Evans.

- Oui.

Narcissa sourit machiavéliquement.

- Quand a-t-elle commencé à te plaire ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois avant la Répartition, elle m'a vraiment plu. Et elle a été répartie à Gryffondor... et j'ai voulu y aller également. Mais j'étais trop empoisonné par la méchanceté de mes parents, et le Choixpeau m'envoya directement à Serpentard.

Il prit une mèche des longs cheveux blonds de Narcissa et laissa ses doigts jouer avec.

- Je n'ai jamais été populaire parmi les élèves des autres maisons, en particulier parmi les Gryffondor. Tu sais qu'ils étaient amis, les quatre là – Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Black....

- Black ?

Narcissa leva la tête de surprise.

- Quel Black ?

- Sirius.

- Oh.

Un bref tic crispa le visage de Narcissa.

- Oui, je sais, c'était ton cousin, mais il a toujours été odieux avec moi – et il était ami avec Potter – et il m'a presque tué une fois...

- Ca va, dit Narcissa, secouant la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius était mon cousin préféré, mais je te comprends.

- Donc, continua Severus, j'étais ami avec tous ces Serpentard – parce que je n'avais pas le choix, personne d'autre ne voulait l'être et j'étais trop fier pour supplier. Je suis donc devenu ami avec tous ces étudiants qui se sont faits Mangemorts par la suite. Ta soeur Bellatrix, son mari, Rodolphus, Avery, Rosier, Wilkes. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment aimés, tu sais, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui m'accepte, et ils étaient les seuls. Des années plus tard, quand ils sont tous devenus Mangemorts, comment aurai-je pu les trahir et dire non ?

La voix de Severus se fit plus froide et amère comme il fourrait sa main dans les doux cheveux de Narcissa.

- Quelquefois, je me sens toujours poursuivi par ça. Je me souviens de ces jours – c'était un cauchemar. Je détestais Voldemort. Je détestais ce qu'il faisait, mais j'étais trop lâche pour refuser. Et puis, mes parents sont morts. Mon père a finalement tué ma mère, comme il le promettait depuis des années – Severus ignora l'expression de stupeur de Narcissa – et s'est suicidé juste après. J'ai réalisé que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose très vite, je finirai aussi misérablement qu'eux, parce que Voldemort n'a jamais traité ses partisans très gentiment. Je le savais : une seule petite erreur, et j'étais mort. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Je suis allé trouver Dumbledore, et il m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de passer de l'autre côté sans me faire tuer : servir comme espion.

- Comme espion ?

- Oui. J'ai pris le risque et ai espionné Voldemort. Je n'avais rien à perdre après tout. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai survécu à la guerre.

- Et heureusement pour moi aussi, murmura Narcissa, laissant sa main caresser sa poitrine, puis son cou et ses joues.

Severus se courba et l'embrassa. Narcissa ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, elle rompit le contact.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis fière que tu m'aies dit ça, dit-elle très sincèrement.

- C'est vrai ? sourit-il.

- Oui.

Puis elle changea de sujet.

- Je commence à avoir faim. Allons manger...

- Ensemble ?

- Bien sûr.

- Cela veut-il dire que je suis autorisé à manger en ta compagnie maintenant ?

- Ne sois pas bête !

Ils se relevèrent et elle le frappa gentiment.

- Bien sûr que nous mangerons ensemble maintenant.

- Ca, c'est quelque chose qui me rend fier, sourit-il avant de prendre sa main.

Alors qu'ils se mettaient lentement en route vers la maison, main dans la main, le soleil descendait à l'horizon, allumant le jardin d'une profonde lumière rouge, incendiant littéralement les fleurs d'un feu d'amour, de passion et de profonde affection, comme le ressentaient Narcissa et Severus dans leurs coeurs.

FIN


End file.
